leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Smite
Smite= |-|Challenging= |-|Chilling= Smite is an unit-targeted summoner spell, it deals true damage to the target large or medium monster, enemy minion, or pet and heals you when cast against large monsters. It is available on Summoner's Rift. It is required to buy and , and their upgrades. Upgrades The following items upgrade by granting additional effects: * grants . * grants . Strategy * is generally used for jungling. Beyond dramatically speeding up clear time, its high damage provides a strategic last-hit advantage at high-priority buffs like and . * can also be used to push a lane more quickly. When doing so, it's generally best to save for siege minions. **An unconventional use of is to instantly and unexpectedly kill a minion to land skillshots such as or on enemy champions behind it. * deals true damage, so it will always deal the stated amount; it cannot be reduced or amplified in any way other than a few exceptions, such as the bonus damage against the under hard crowd control. * can target pets, such as , , and . It's also a very effective counter to . * heals while his is activated. * can be cast while . Notes * Smite starts with one charge on a 15 sec cooldown and gains an additional charge every 90 seconds starting from 1:30, with a maximum of 2 charges. * The recharge cooldown of this spell can be reduced by summoner spell cooldown reduction. Media Videos= Patch history ** Total damage reduced to from . ** Damage over time duration reduced to seconds from 3. ** No longer grants vision for the mark duration. ;V9.1 * Can now ping the amount of damage dealt to monsters. ;V8.18 * When assigned as Jungle on Draft queues, one of your summoner spells will be swapped to Smite. ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24 * Cooldown no longer reduces to 15 seconds when cast before 1:30. ;V7.22 * Level requirement reduced to 9 from 10. ;V7.16 * ** Damaging effect now properly counts as damage-over-time effect. ;V7.3 * ** No longer incorrectly states that it grants vision of stealthed champions. ;V6.24 December 14th Hotfix * Base heal reduced to 70 from 100. ;V6.22 * buffs removed. * Against large monsters, now restores 100 health. * Recharge timer increased to 90 seconds from 75. * Recharge timer now start at 1:40 instead of 1:25. ;V6.1 * No longer applies spell effects such as or spell vamp. ;V5.18 * ** now properly removed by . ;V5.1 * Now uses a charge system, regenerating charges every 75 seconds, storing up to 2 charges from a cooldown of seconds. * Smite starts with 1 charge and only begins to gain additional charges at 1:40. * Cooldown between Smite casts changed to 15 seconds. ;V4.21 * Skirmisher's Sabre extra damage on hit effect was replaced with true damage over 3 seconds. * Upgrading to Ranger's Trailblazer no longer grants reduced cooldown for Smite. * Hunter's Machete now grants +10 gold per large jungle monster * All tier 2 and 3 jungle items now grant +20 gold per large jungle monster * Smite Rewards adjusted: ** Gift of Heavy Hands, required hits to stun: 6 instead of 5. ** Gift of the Toadstool: 4 + (8 x level) magic damage over 3 seconds from 6 + (6 x level) magic damage over 3 seconds. ;V4.20 * Can now be upgraded through the purchase of any of four different jungle items * Cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 40. * Smite Rewards added: ** Smiting the grants Gift of Heavy Hands - stuns minions and monsters every 1st and 5th hit. Your first attack against a turret deals 50 (+15 per level) true damage but consumes this buff. Lasts 90 seconds. ** Smiting the grants Razor Sharp - gives you a warning and magical sight for 10 seconds when an enemy ward spots you. Lasts 90 seconds, with 1 charge. ** Smiting the creates a Rift Spirit - summons a Rift Spirit that watches over a portion of the jungle. Lasts 90 seconds, but that timer goes down when the spirit chases enemies. ** Smiting the grants Gift of the Toadstool - attackers are poisoned for 6 (+ 6 per level) magic damage over 3 seconds. Lasts 90 seconds. ** Smiting the restores 20% of maximum health. ** Smiting the restores 25% of maximum mana. ;V4.1 * Icon updated ;V3.14 * Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 70. * Damage reduced to 390-1000 from 490-1000. ;V1.0.0.153 * Damage increased to 490-1000 from 445-870. ;V1.0.0.129 * Now improved in the Defense tree instead of Offense. * Improved Smite no longer reduces cooldown but the gold gained on cast is increased to 10 from 5. * Cooldown reduced to 70 seconds from 75 seconds. ;V1.0.0.125 * Fixed a bug where you could from behind his den. ;V1.0.0.111 * Now deals true damage instead of magic damage. ;V1.0.0.97 * Now removes stealth when used. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * Damage per level reduced to 25 from 35. ;V0.8.21.110 * Damage reduced to 420 + 35 level from 575 + 25 level (1050 total down from 1060). ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Plentiful Bounty (mastery) – Increases the gold granted by by 5, and reduces the cooldown by 5 seconds. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * Fixed a bug with , , and other spells that would make them not castable for periods of time where they looked like they were castable. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Damage changed from 600 to 575 + 25 level. ;Alpha Week 6 * Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 75 seconds. * Damage is now reduced by the target's magic resistance. ;Alpha Week 4 * Plentiful Bounty mastery bonus gold from decreased to 5 from 10. }} cs:Smite de:Zerschmettern es:Castigo fr:Châtiment pl:Porażenie pt-br:Golpear ru:Кара (Заклинание) zh:Smite